Happy Effing Birthday, Shinji
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte anglais de Cherry-Starburst: Ichigo écoute une suggestion d'Hiyori, et il s'avère que ça se passe mieux que prévu.


Avertissement : Bleach ne m'appartient pas et cette fiction non plus. C'est une traduction d'un texte écrit en anglais par contestantnumber2.

**L'un de mes couples préférés, et une fiction très chaude ! (vous êtes prévenus). Shinji est pervers à souhait et Ichigo… n'est finalement pas si innocent que ça.**

Titre: "Happy Effing Birthday, Shinji"

Auteur: cherry-starbust

Couple: Shinji x Ichigo

Attention: yaoi

oOo

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Shinji » dit Hiyori. Ichigo roula des yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Alors pourquoi t'as passé ton temps à me filer le train? », la rembarra-t-il. Elle l'avait suivi toute la journée sous sa forme d'âme, sur le chemin du lycée, pendant les cours et en rentrant. Elle l'avait distrait pendant qu'il était en classe, et l'avait dévisagé d'une manière flagrante au moment où Chad et Renji s'étaient changés pour le sport. Renji avait essayé de l'envoyer bouler, et Chad avait pudiquement battu en retraite dans les toilettes.

« J'te filais pas le train » nia Hiyori alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ichigo grogna et se détourna d'elle, recommençant à marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait renvoyé les autres, ayant l'impression qu'Hiyori voulait le voir seul à seul.

« Alors ? » demanda Hiyori en le rattrapant pour marcher à ses côtés et en scrutant son visage renfrogné. « Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? »

« A quel sujet ? », demanda Ichigo bien qu'il sache à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il choisit simplement de totalement l'ignorer. Hiyori fourrait toujours son nez dans sa vie.

« Mais au sujet de l'anniversaire de Shinji ! » hurla Hiyori, et Ichigo, qui ne s'y attendait pas, bondit un coup, effrayé. Bon sang, comment une gamine pareille pouvait-elle avoir une voix aussi épouvantable.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'en occuper ? » hurla à son tour Ichigo avant de se remettre à marcher, espérant rentrer chez lui et se débarrasser de cette gamine agaçante et sa foutue curiosité. Hiyori se mit à grogner et le rejoignit très vite. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux le transpercer.

« Vous baisez ensembles, voilà pourquoi tu devrais t'en occuper ! ». Ichigo tenta, sans réussir, d'empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Une fille de l'âge d'Hiyori ne devrait pas être aussi directe ! Ou utiliser un langage aussi grossier. Ou être aussi cruelle.

« On baise pas ! » tenta de nier Ichigo, bien qu'en vérité, Shinji et lui couchaient fréquemment ensembles. Ichigo refusait d'envisager cela autrement que comme un moyen de se défaire de toute la tension due à la situation avec Aizen. Ils n'avaient pas de relation ou de truc de ce genre.

« J'ai peut-être l'air d'une gamine, mais je suis quand même plus vieille que toi! » lui rappela Hiyori. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle argumente avec lui? « Je sais exactement ce qu'il en est! »

« _Comment_ le pourrais-tu? ». La question avait été posée durement, mais en fait, Ichigo était plutôt curieux. Ils avaient essayé de se cacher, surtout en utilisant le magasin d'Urahara sous le prétexte de s'entraîner. Urahara, bien sûr ne l'avait pas gobé. Ce vieux pervers.

« C'est Love qui me l'a dit » admit Hiyori quelque peu apaisée. Ichigo émit un grognement, plus du tout intéressé par ses propos. « Ça ne fait pas d'moi pour autant une gamine! »

« Mais oui bien sûr » finit par acquiescer Ichigo. Hiyori hurla à nouveau, et la seule chose dont se souvint Ichigo, c'est qu'il avait été heurté par une sandale et qu'il était tombé par terre. Il réussit à l'arrêter en utilisant ses mains, et il lui lança un regard furieux

Hiyori grimaça, plongeant une main dans la poche de son survêtement. Ichigo la regardait avec curiosité au moment où elle retira sa main, tenant quelque chose de rose et soyeux.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » demanda prudemment Ichigo. Rose et soyeux ? Il ne le sentait pas du tout.

« Shinji s'est extasié devant, disant quelque chose à ton sujet avant qu'il ne se rende compte que j'étais présente. » Ichigo était bouche bée devant Hiyori. Shinji peut être tellement pervers. « Je l'ai donc achetée, et maintenant je te la donne. Je pense qu'il aimerait que tu la portes ce jour-là ».

« Tu te fous de moi ! » gémit Ichigo alors qu'Hiyori laissa tomber l'article sur ses genoux. Une culotte. Une putain de culotte!

« Son anniversaire est dans 2 jours. Putain t'as intérêt à le rendre heureux ! » Hiyori se remit en marche alors qu'Ichigo prenait avec hésitation cette abomination rose.

« Non! Reprends-la! Reprends-la! » cria-t-il dans le dos d'Hiyori. Mais elle l'ignora.

oOo

Ces derniers jours, un intérêt coupable et dépravé était venu titiller Ichigo, et finalement il céda à sa conscience. Il ne n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Shinji et à son anniversaire. Et de toute façon il n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour un cadeau.

Hiyori avait intérêt à avoir raison sur le fait que c'est ce que voulait Shinji. Si le blond éclatait de rire à la minute où il verrait Ichigo, ce serait la mort pour Hiyori.

Voilà ce qui avait amené Ichigo à se tenir nu dans sa chambre, les volets baissés, la porte fermée à clé en train de fixer la culotte innocemment posée sur son lit. Son père avait reçu une lettre le matin même, gentiment adressée par les Vizards, le menaçant lui et ses filles, à moins qu'ils ne décampent de la ville pour la nuit.

Isshin avait rapidement embarqué ses filles hors de la ville, laissant Ichigo faire comme bon lui semble. Maintenant Ichigo n'avait plus aucune excuse. Shinji l'avait appelé cet après-midi pour lui dire qu'il passerait, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout mentionné son anniversaire, ce qui avait ennuyé Ichigo : est-ce que le Vizard avait vraiment eu l'intention de lui parler de son anniversaire ?

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il ne lui restait plus que 10 minutes avant que Shinji n'arrive. Sa fenêtre n'était pas fermée pour que Shinji puisse passer à travers, et il restait à espérer qu'aucun autre Shinigami ne se pointe.

« OK » grommela Ichigo. Inspirant un bon coup, il prit du bout des doigts la culotte comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe. « Bon sang pourquoi je fais ça? »

_Parce que je ressens quelque chose de plus pour Shinji_, lui suggéra une petite voix dans sa tête, mais Ichigo repoussa impitoyablement cette pensée. Se crispant comme s'il souffrait, il enfila la culotte et la glissa le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien en place. Elle était en lanière, très fragile et presque transparente. La chaîne qui s'était introduit inconfortablement entre ses fesses, était reliée au corps principal avec un nœud rose, et les côtés étaient fixés avec des nœuds tout aussi horribles. Ce n'était pas très confortable.

Ichigo releva la tête au moment où il ressentit le reiatsu familier près de la maison. Shinji était en avance. Ses rideaux flottèrent puis furent ensuite tirés sur le côté au moment où Shinji sauta par sa fenêtre et sur son lit, déplaçant ses yeux dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur un Ichigo figé sur place. Shinji se figea aussi, ses yeux s'élargissant comme des soucoupes au moment où il vit qu'Ichigo était complètement nu, à l'exception du string qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa queue. Ichigo rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine de manière défensive, en regardant Shinji.

« Ichigo », dit finalement Shinji d'une voix étranglée, probablement sur le point de rire. Ichigo savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter Hiyori!

« Euh » commença Ichigo. Puis il se tut incapable de parler correctement. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se précipiter hors de la chambre, dans la salle de bain, verrouiller la porte et ne plus jamais en sortir?

« Putain, Ichigo » dit Shinji, la voix non plus étranglée mais rauque. Ichigo frissonna et se retourna vers Shinji, qui avait sauté de son lit, et détaillait Ichigo semblant clairement apprécié. « Pourquoi? »

Ichigo se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, passant ses bras afin de masquer la vision de son sexe vêtu. Il vit la bouche de Shinji se contracter dans un sourire narquois.

« Tu sais, ton anniversaire ... et Hiyori, et…» Ichigo se perdait, ne voulant pas en dire plus et avoir l'air encore plus crétin. Oh comme il avait été stupide. « Eh bien, putain de bon anniversaire. »

« Ce ... » commença Shinji. Puis il s'arrêta et hocha la tête. Ichigo le regarda à nouveau, redoutant ce que ce hochement signifiait. Oh mon Dieu, Hiyori lui avait menti, n'est-ce pas? Tout cela n'était qu'une horrible blague!

Il déglutit bruyamment lorsque Shinji commença à s'approcher plus près, ses pas s'entendant à peine sur la moquette recouvrant le sol. Plus Shinji s'approchait, plus Ichigo paniquait respirant difficilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer du tout.

Shinji s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement d'Ichigo, et leva la main, recouvrant celle qu'Ichigo avait portée à son bas ventre. Ichigo haleta fortement quand la main de Shinji pressa la sienne sur sa verge. Puis Shinji la retira et s'éloigna un peu, admirant la vue spectaculaire.

« Le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que l'on m'ait jamais offert », murmura Shinji, et il se pencha plus près, en appuyant ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo. Ichigo soupira de soulagement et fondit dans le baiser, ne sachant plus pourquoi il avait tellement voulu faire plaisir à Shinji.

Shinji enveloppa un bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo et le tint serré contre lui. Ichigo gémit dans le baiser au moment où leurs verges se rencontrèrent et il écarta ses lèvres. Shinji en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche d'Ichigo, la ravageant complètement. Ichigo glissa une main dans la chemise de Shinji, avec l'autre tira sur sa cravate.

Shinji mit fin au baiser et se mit à grignoter l'oreille d'Ichigo avec ses dents parfaitement droites, incurvant sa bouche dans une grimace lubrique. « Ouais, t'es si sexy, Ichigo » ronronna-t-il, et Ichigo gémit faiblement, enveloppant un bras autour du dos de Shinji, leur contact n'étant pas suffisant.

La main que Shinji avait posée sur la taille d'Ichigo se mit à glisser vers le bas alors qu'Ichigo commençait à se frotter contre lui. Il caressa le string un moment, son érection de plus en plus dure à la vue d'Ichigo portant une telle chose, de quelqu'un de si masculin avec un air si vulnérable. Il glissa la corde du string sur le côté, descendant un doigt vers la fente des fesses d'Ichigo.

« S'il te plaît » haleta Ichigo, d'une voix dure et exigeante alors qu'il tirait sur la cravate de Shinji et qu'il ouvrait un bouton, en donnant des baisers sur la gorge de Shinji. Shinji grogna et céda à la demande d'Ichigo, son doigt brossant l'entrée sensible d'Ichigo.

Ichigo haleta et se serra contre Shinji, se frottant comme un chien en chaleur, ses joues s'empourprant délicieusement. Shinji lécha l'une de ses joues, puis sa mâchoire, avant de grignoter son cou, alors que son doigt jouait contre l'entrée d'Ichigo, pas encore glissé à l'intérieur.

« Arrête de jouer, salaud! » grogna Ichigo. Shinji rit de la frustration d'Ichigo - il aimait jouer avec le Shinigami. Comme il pressait son doigt contre l'entrée d'Ichigo, ses dents enfoncées dans son cou, tirant sur l'étoffe et suçant aussi dur qu'il le pouvait.

« Putain » haleta faiblement Ichigo, vaincu par les sensations qui papillonnaient dans son bas ventre. Il s'était accroché à la chemise de Shinji, ses doigts rivés aux boutons, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Shinji gémit profondément sur la chair dans sa bouche.

Enfin Shinji décida qu'il avait assez marqué la peau, satisfait de laisser un suçon. Il éloigna sa bouche, admirant le feu rose et les trainées humides qu'il y avait laissés. Il retira son doigt d'Ichigo, au grand désappointement de l'autre, le prit dans ses bras, et les retourna vers le lit sur lequel il jeta Ichigo.

Shinji baissa les yeux vers un Ichigo rouge et haletant, le contemplant comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Ichigo, irrité, le foudroya du regard, se demandant pourquoi Shinji n'était pas sur le lit avec lui, en train de le prendre.

« Ecarte tes jambes », ordonna finalement Shinji. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, se sentant un peu gêné, mais fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Lorsque Shinji employait ce ton, mieux valait ne pas désobéir sans en subir les conséquences. Parfois, Ichigo était d'humeur pour ce genre de conséquences.

Lorsqu'Ichigo eut écarté les jambes, révélant la tache humide sur le tissu du string, et la délicieuse bride rose entre ses fesses, Shinji énonça un nouvel ordre, les yeux mi-clos révélant un désir brûlant.

« Caresse-toi ». Dans un souffle, Ichigo s'activa. C'était quelque chose de nouveau - Shinji savourait souvent de le toucher, à Ichigo de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Nerveux, Ichigo glissa sa main sur son ventre, ses doigts s'immisçant sous la culotte rose.

« Tsst-tsst » dit Shinji remuant son petit doigt. Confus, Ichigo le regarda, éloignant un moment ses doigts de sa verge. « Prend-la dans ta main » Ichigo gémit, pas tout à fait certain qu'il voulait obéir, mais obtempérant néanmoins. « Touche-toi à travers ta jolie petite culotte. »

Ichigo se sentait rougir, embarrasser par la demande, mais, après une hésitation, posa sa main sur le renflement notable de sa culotte, culotte qui lui faisait endurer un vrai calvaire. Shinji ne disait rien, alors Ichigo continua, en commençant à faire de lents vas et viens.

« Putain », siffla-t-il. La sensation de la soie ... c'était incroyable! La bouche de Shinji s'élargit sur un lent sourire et il se rapprocha, fixant Ichigo en train de se toucher avec une telle innocence, un regard coquin affiché sur son visage lubrique. Ichigo se frottait encore et encore, sa verge sublimée par le tissu soyeux.

« Plus vite », dit Shinji d'une voix rauque. Ichigo gémit en accord avec sa demande, accéléra les mouvements de sa main, son autre main sur ses boules serrées dans le sous-vêtement, les serrant et les roulant. Shinji laissa échapper un grognement qui fit s'arquer Ichigo.

« Stop », dit finalement Shinji quand il vit qu'Ichigo devenait de plus en plus excité. Ichigo, trop perdu dans le plaisir, n'enregistra pas la demande. Shinji s'approcha de plus près, se hissa sur le lit et arracha les mains d'Ichigo les posant sur le lit au-dessus de sa tête. Shinji libéra de la pression spirituelle qui s'enroula autour des poignets d'Ichigo et les attacha à son lit.

« Merde », murmura Ichigo, en tirant sur les liens qui ne se rompirent pas. Shinji sourit. Ichigo n'aimait pas être attaché. Il aimait l'action, faire des trucs, des combats, et Shinji aimait voir Ichigo attaché, à sa merci.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'obéit pas à son maître », chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Ichigo, avant que sa langue ne glisse vers son lobe. Ichigo retint son souffle alors que Shinji ravageait son oreille, faisant lentement porter le poids de son corps sur Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'il se repose entièrement sur lui. Il savait qu'Ichigo voulait qu'il le prenne.

Une des mains de Shinji glissa sur la poitrine d'Ichigo, pinça un mamelon entre ses doigts. Ichigo laissa échapper un cri assez efféminé, frottant ses hanches contre celles de Shinji. Celui-ci se resserra, se frottant contre l'aine d'Ichigo, tandis que ses doigts caressaient le mamelon, en frottant et en tirant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit gonflé et dur.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Shinji! », cria Ichigo, perdant cette prudente réserve qui le caractérisait si bien. Shinji aimait faire perdre tout sens moral au Shinigami tout tendu. Il aimait être le seul à pouvoir le faire agir ainsi, le faire mendier pour qu'il le prenne.

« Hein, comment tu m'as appelé? », claqua Shinji, levant sur ses genoux les jambes d'Ichigo et les posant sur ses épaules. Comme Ichigo n'avait pas répondu immédiatement, trop pris dans une brume, Shinji lui assena une forte claque sur les fesses. « Eh bien? »

« Désolé, Maître! » Ichigo appuya, frottant ses fesses contre le sexe dur de Shinji. Shinji poussa vers l'avant instinctivement et Ichigo sourit

« Tu vas payer pour ça, animal de compagnie », promit Shinji, assenant deux autres claques sur les fesses d'Ichigo. Ichigo haletait et gémissait, soulevant ses fesses pour mieux en profiter. Un bâtard pareil avec des goûts sexuels excentriques, tout comme Shinji. Putain, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Fais-moi le payer », murmura Ichigo, gêné par les mots même qu'il prononçait alors qu'il bougeait au rythme de la fessée de Shinji. Shinji montra ses dents dans un sourire dangereux.

« Une vraie putain », murmurait-il en riant quand, à ses mots, la verge d'Ichigo se dressa, déplaçant la culotte. Tellement impatient.

Avisant que ce serait mieux avec moins de vêtements, Shinji s'éloigna d'un Ichigo mécontent et se leva pour ôter chemise et pantalon. Ichigo le regardait, hypnotisé par les muscles forts de Shinji, ses larges épaules. Shinji lui fit un clin d'œil lui, en tirant son boxer malicieusement lentement vers le bas.

Ichigo retint son souffle alors qu'il regardait, pétrifié. La verge de Shinji passa enfin la barrière du boxer, et bondit avec reconnaissance, claquant sur son ventre. Ichigo cambra ses hanches en l'air, le regard fixé sur cette verge magnifique, énorme et parfaite.

« Eh, Ichigo, c'est ça que tu veux? » demanda Shinji tout en poussant un peu ses hanches en avant pour souligner ce point. Il s'extirpa du tas de vêtements amassés sur le sol et retourna sur le lit, s'accroupir entre les jambes d'Ichigo. Ichigo hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Alors, plus? », continua Shinji, fouillant dans le tiroir du chevet d'Ichigo et ressortant du lubrifiant.

« Beaucoup plus », dit Ichigo de manière étouffée, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Shinji. Ce dernier sourit, ouvrit la bouteille et en versa un peu sur ses mains.

« Bon. J'espère que t'es prêt », dit-il en enduisant du lubrifiant sur sa verge. Ichigo gémit et bougea avec impatience. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shinji ne l'avait pas préparé, et ne serait pas la dernière. Ichigo adorait ça rugueux, comme le faisait Shinji, et celui-ci s'arrangeait toujours pour voler des médicaments à Urahara et soigner Ichigo.

Shinji bascula rapidement Ichigo sur le côté. Il avait vraiment envie de prendre Ichigo par derrière, comme s'ils étaient des chiens en chaleur ou un truc du genre. Ichigo gémit, évidemment d'accord avec lui. Shinji tira sur le côté la chaîne qui recouvrait son trésor précieux, le trou d'Ichigo, et plaça son érection dégoulinante à l'entrée. Ichigo se recula, déversant de délicieux gémissements et miaulement de ses lèvres.

Shinji posa une main ferme sur les hanches d'Ichigo, puis, avec une longue poussée, plongea à l'intérieur de son amant, le déchirant sans ménagement. Ichigo cria de douleur et de plaisir mélangés.

Shinji se calma un moment, collé au dos d'Ichigo, grignotant son épaule. Il aimait provoquer la douleur chez Ichigo. Ichigo aimait recevoir cette douleur, mais il y avait une limite entre une agréable douleur et une agonie.

« Bouge », grinça Ichigo, se crispant avec impatience. Shinji soupira désespérément devant la demande fait sèchement, mais s'assit quand même sur ses genoux et se mit à faire de profonds mouvements de vas et viens à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Celui-ci haleta et cambra son dos, les mains encore lié à la tête de lit, les bras tordus, la position devenant de plus en plus inconfortable.

« C'est ça, comme ça, espèce de salope », siffla Shinji, ses deux mains parcourant la poitrine d'Ichigo pour rouler ses mamelons entre ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir la chaîne du string frotter contre sa verge et contre l'entrée d'Ichigo, et il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches au rappel de ce que portait Ichigo, l'enfant pervers !

« Mmm, Ichigo, t'es si sexy, putain t'es magnifique », lui dit Shinji, les mots se déversant sans aucun sens de sa bouche sur la peau humide du cou d'Ichigo.

« Putain, Shin ! », gronda Ichigo, poussant vers Shinji, voulant qu'il aille beaucoup plus vite. « Plus! »

« Quel est le mot magique? », demanda Shinji en riant de manière taquine. Une main traînait sur la poitrine d'Ichigo, se dirigeant vers les muscles de son ventre frénétiquement en mouvement, et vers la culotte trempée recouvrant la verge tendue d'Ichigo.

« Branleur », marmonna Ichigo, mais il était désespéré et tendu. « S'il te plaît? »

Ichigo avait dit le mot tellement doucement et tellement parfaitement, que Shinji sentit son excitation atteindre de nouveaux sommets, sa verge se gonflant encore plus à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Il commença à pousser plus fort, plus rapidement, frappant la prostate d'Ichigo avec sa verge, donnant frénétiquement des tapes sur les fesses d'Ichigo. Sa main glissa à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement d'Ichigo, saisissant sa verge jusque-là négligée, et en lui appliquant des mouvements de vas et viens plus lents que ses poussées.

« Un, ah! », grogna Ichigo, pas sûr de bouger autour de la main ou de l'érection de Shinji. Ichigo vit des étoiles au moment où le serpentin à l'intérieur de son estomac se retourna complètement. Il éjacula de longs jets de sperme, mouillant encore plus le tissu autour de lui.

« Putain, ouais, Ichi! », s'écria pratiquement Shinji au moment où les chairs d'Ichigo se serraient autour de sa verge. Deux coups de butoirs plus tard, il éjacula à son tour à l'intérieur d'Ichigo, en grognant de manière bestiale son nom et en faisant frémir son amant à la sensation de le remplir avec sa semence. Ichigo gémit et s'écroula sur le lit quand Shinji reposa son poids contre son dos, l'orgasme l'ayant rendu inconscient.

« Bon dieu, Ichi», murmura Shinji avec révérence, presque comme une prière. Ichigo hocha la tête tout à fait d'accord. C'était fantastique.

« On adopte définitivement ça », annonça Shinji alors qu'il tripotait la petite culotte. Du sperme suintait entre les fesses d'Ichigo, mouillant le string encore tendu et coulant le long de ses cuisses. Ichigo se tourna et jeta un coup d'œil furieux et trouble à Shinji.

« Ah ouais? Bah alors tu pourras la porter la prochaine fois! Ça frotte contre mes couilles ».


End file.
